At present, either Liquid Crystal Display (LCD for short) or Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED for short) display comprises a display panel. The display panel includes a display region. The display region is provided with gate lines, data lines and pixel structures for forming pixels. In addition, the display further comprises a gate driver configured to sequentially provide scan signals to the gate lines, a source driver configured to provide data voltages to the data lines, and a timing controller configured to control the gate driver and the source driver.
With the improvement on display resolutions, as well as the extensive use of large-size displays, the source driver usually comprises several source drive integrated circuits (IC for short). A source drive IC has multiple data line connection terminals each of which outputs a data voltage to correspondingly drive a data line.
Among the several source drive ICs, one source drive IC (referred to as a primary source drive IC) first receives a timing control signal outputted by the timing controller, then transfers it to the remaining source drive ICs (known as secondary source drive ICs) sequentially, until to the last source drive IC. In this process, synchronization is made through synchronous timing signals or asynchronous timing signals.